Scott Green
Scott Green is an original character appearing in the Jurassic Park fanfiction Corruption and its sequel, Dinosaur Liberation Association. Before Corruption Scott was hired by Henry Gibson in order to keep his daughter's public life appear better than it really was. While working with Tina, he eventually for a romantic relationship with her. Once learning that Tina was to be sent to Isla Sorna, Scott began to have doubts about the plan. Corruption While trying to eat her sandwich in the University of Maryland courtyard, Janet noticed Scott. He said he was looking for the bathroom, but when Janet told him the way, he went the opposite direction. It was later reveled that Scott was working covertly with Henry Gibson when he stopped by Tina's dorm to express his dislike for the plan. During the final debate, Scott handed Dimitri Maximoff a diskette to give to his mother before crashing the debate with documents that proved Henry had hired two mercenaries to die on Isla Sorna. The lights suddenly shut off and the proof was snatched out of Scott's hands. Scott later sulked in the auditorium until Kevin fired him and tried to kill him. After breaking Kevin's nose, Scott fled and broke into Stephanie Maximoff's office and purchased a ticket to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil knowing Dimitri and Janet were planning on taking it down to the island. Scott disguised himself on the plane and remained quiet until turbulence knocked his disguise off. Kevin Davenport promptly arrested him. Heidi took Kevin to the watchtower and secretly uncuffed Scott along with Dimitri and Janet. After Kevin was incapacitated, Scott yelled at Heidi for suggesting letting Tina die to ensure Henry Gibson's defeat. Scott later argued with Dimitri because he still had the diskette. Scott stood at the watchtower with Heidi as a group of raptors encircled the tower. As one raptor clamped onto Kevin, Scott yelled irrationally as he began to release Kevin's grip. Scott was shoved down by Heidi, who saved Kevin's life. The raptor attack ended when Harvey David and Julius Wright ambushed the raptors. On Kevin's orders, Heidi and Harvey lied and told Scott that Tina had died. Scott cried a Heidi spotted Kevin's trail of blood. Scott later came down and took a rope from the plane and planned to hang himself. Heidi was about to tell him the truth until Harvey spotted a T-Rex outside. Scott took a flare and began to wave it wildly. The T-Rex didn't see it. He climbed the watchtower and tried again. Nothing. Finally, Scott tied the flare to the rope and dangled it at the dinosaur's eye level. The T-Rex noticed it and rammed the watchtower. Scott held on for his life as the T-Rex continued to tilt the tower. Finally, the T-Rex stopped as Harvey began to fire rapidly into the air. Scott climbed down as the T-Rex chased Harvey into the jungle. Heidi begged for Scott to stay with her, but Scott ignored her and chased after Harvey. Scott lost the trail, but eventually found Kevin Davenport and the two came to blows. Finally, Scott stopped his onslaught and Kevin assumed it was because Scott loved Heidi, who had saved Kevin's life earlier that day. Scott responded by leaving Kevin to die. Scott later turned back after realizing he didn't know the way back. He walked with Kevin until they were ambushed by a dilophosaur. Kevin held the dinosaur back and with his last breath, told Scott how to get back to the plane. Scott did so and made it back to the plane to see that the pilot, Paul Harris, had awoken from his unconsciousness and was prepping the plane for take off. Heidi and Scott argued about him leaving, but neither would listen to the other. A few minutes later, Scott noticed movement in the trees. After informing the pilot, Scott investigated the movement. It was a raptor. Scott managed to run and hide in what was left of the watchtower. The raptor's jaws inched closer until a flare came flying at the dinosaur. Scott ran back to the plane where Heidi, holding the flare gun, was waiting for him. Scott informed Paul that if raptors were lying in wait, it must have meant that there were other still alive. Paul refused to listen. Finally, the plane began to ascend. Just as the plane began to leave Isla Sorna, Dimitri and Janet came through the trees followed by a pack of raptors. Scott pleaded with Paul to pick them up, but he wouldn't listen. Scott took the fire extinguisher and knocked Paul unconscious. Scott convinced Heidi to fly back down, but she couldn't stop the plane due to the raptors. Janet ran along side the plane and Scott helped her jump in. Dimitri did as well, but Scott asked about Tina. When Dimitri answered unfavorably, he was sure that Scott would leave him behind. Instead, Scott helped him up. Heidi instantly turned the plane towards Maryland. Later, Dimitri asked what was on the diskette. Scott explained it was a virus created from the viral/antiviral programs that Benji Madison relied on. It would have given Henry the win, but it would have avoided any Isla Sorna action. After Max Gibson managed to contact the charter plane, Heidi carefully landed the plane on the freeway. As they exited the plane, police sirens were heard. Knowing he was wanted, Scott said goodbye after handing Dimitri evidence that would prove the conspiracy: Harvey David's pocket watch. Although Scott was not present at Henry's faked death, Scott appeared on the catwalk of the University of Maryland auditorium and had a minor conversation with Janet. He admitted he had feelings for Heidi, but would not act upon them because he didn't want to ruin her life. Janet left Scott, but not before pointing out that Scott had spelled Harvey's name in the pocket watch incorrectly. After Corruption Scott fled Maryland and met a young woman named Hannah Carnivalli. Due to her resemblance to Heidi Carroll, he decided to start a relationship with her. Evenetually, Hannah introduced him to the DLA. Scott joined her, but it wasn't long until Scott and Hannah's relationship fell flat. Scott stayed with the DLA, but he and Hannah continued to hate each other. Dinosaur Liberation Association Coming Soon Appearances Corruption Dinosaur Liberation Assocation *9: Mr. Green in the Conservatory with the Candlestick *10: New Identities Trivia *Was orignially written as a cocky teenager with no relation to the conspiracy. This was later changed to accomidate the elimination of the other passengers. *Was given three different ages throught Corruption. Although, twice it was in conversation, and he was probably lying, so the other one is considered canon. *1 of 4 characters known to computer hack (although he's never actually been shown doing it) Green, Scott Green, Scott Green, Scott Green, Scott Green, Scott Green, Scott Category:Fan Fiction